Love Song
by Sweet-With-Talent
Summary: The first, like many others, was his. The second would be his grade. He was fine with this. He didn't want anyone to ruin his love song. A love song, he thought.  I can do that.


**Love Song**

**A/N:** Just a little idea that came to me when listening to 'Love Song' of Sara Bareilles. I think someone drew something similar to what I'm describing but I can't remember if I truly saw it or I dreamed it but anyway, here it is.

**Status:** One-shot. Completed. (Though with enough reviews I'm pretty sure I could think up a story to continue it with)

-**Start-**

Lovino Vargas stared at the blank canvas in front of him with indecision.

His Art assignment was to draw s 'love song'. How the hell was he supposed to draw that? The teacher had suggested listening to love songs, but what did that son of a bitch know about drawing anyway?

He sighed. He knew more about drawing than the mother fucking idiot that taught the class, he had gained enough experience to know that to draw something you first had to imagine it and slowly bring it to life. _A love song,_ he thought. _ I can do that._

A soft melody filled his head. It was deep, it was passionate, it was _Italian_. The singer was female with a strong voice and a small lithe body covered by a silky emerald dress. The ambience was prívate, dark and suited for romance. There would be tables around the stage and couples dancing. In one of the tables there would be single guy looking at the stage, directly at the singer with a dazed, star struck look. Completely in enthralled.

Before Lovino knew it, his hand had begun to draw. The image his mind had proportioned was more than enough clear enough now to draw. He sketched the idea before it left, messed the colors, moved them around, played with the lighting, moved to the detailed and finally let it dry. He stepped back and contemplated his newest work.

The main singer had somehow turned out looking a lot like himself but as a female. Her wavy hair and hazel eyes were stunning as she looked down at the lone man –Antonio– who sat alone in a nearby table. In her eyes there was longing, in his there was that despairing amusement he constantly saw in the other's eyes every time he looked at him. It really did give Lovino desires to give rip that fucking amused smile off the canvas but that would really ruin all his hard work.

The reason Antonio sat alone was because the other two that conformed their fucked-up trio where busy with their respective partners. Francis, the fucking wine bastard, sat in a table nearby seducing America's brother, now turned female due to his deranged imagination. Though Lovino knew that the imagine itself of the pair was what he usually saw whenever the two were with each other.

The Frenchman was as courteous in a way he wouldn't be had it been anyone else, keeping a fair distance and eyes tender as though they were holding a child with as much care and love as possible. Meanwhile, the female Canadian (how the hell had he remembered that?) whilst shy, practically glowed in the presence of the other. Her eyes wide and expectant, absolutely naïve and innocent, looking at the man in front of her as though he were the man she wished to spend her llife with until her last dying breath. He couldn't feel sorry for her because it seemed like the French bastard would do anything to fulfill her wish.

In the dancing crowd there was only one couple that had all their features, Ivan and Gilbert. Of course, his mind had also bastardized the image of Gilbert turning the potato bastard into a girl as well. The pale blond with bright red eyes challenged the Russian to keep up with her beat, whilst the poor boy struggled to keep up with the more skilled woman. Both held real smiles on their faces until the ones the usually showed the world, both expressions were sincere and open, as if expecting the other to accept them just like they are.

Lovino cursed slowly. He was looking to deep into their expressions. Since when had become such a pansy?

One the stage, was the female version of his brother, who undoubtedly pulled off the girly look much better than his female version, which gave him mixed emotions between wanting being incredibly jealous and delighted his female version was less of an embarrassment. His sister(?) had swung her hips so that most of her body leaned towards the potato bastard on the drums as she played the guitar and sang the second voice with gusto and expertise. The macho potato bastard looked embarrassed as he shot her a look of mild annoyance whilst trying to concentrate on not missing the beat. Lovino couldn't help but laugh at the display, it was just so typical of those two.

Next to them, but mostly to the left of the stage, was again another female twisted person. This one was Kiku, who blushed softly as her eyes fell on a table nearby where Herakles sat on the left side of Gupta and Sadik, latter who was trying to flick the Grecian boy's ear only to be stopped by the Egyptian between them. The Grecian petted the cat that cuddled between his arms without his eyes leaving the Japanese girl on the stage. There was a undeniable affection in his eyes and a kind, almost teasing, smile on his face.

Lovino suddenly realized that, effectively, this piece of work was exactly what he had been asked for. A love song. It didn't have a definitely beat, or a definite pattern. It didn't need one. Love was the most indefinable yet beautiful song there ever was.

He couldn't take this to school with him.

He set aside the finished canvas and put a new, empty, one in front of him. He couldn't afford to take it with him. It would probably be ruined by the many people who had been portrayed in it, and not only that, it was pretty much the living proof that he had feelings for the ridiculous, idiotic Spanish bastard.

He definitely was not taking it.

He made a quick sketch of Roderich playing the piano as Elizaveta sang to whtever melody came from it, colored it in and left it to dry. He was satisfied. It was as meaningful as the other and still pretty accurate (everyone knew that Elizaveta and Roderich had been together and still harboured feelings for one another, so it wouldn't be as shocking).

The first, like many others, was his.

The second would be his grade.

He was fine with this. He didn't want anyone to ruin his love song.

**-The End-**

Thank you for reading!


End file.
